Love Lessons
by Nyune
Summary: .: Derek Hale. Capitão do time de lacrosse do colégio. Tinha tudo o que um cara poderia querer na vida. Era por isso que nada – absolutamente nada – explicava por que ele, Derek, que tinha tudo e mais um pouco, estava ali, na frente de um dos garotos mais invisíveis e insignificantes da escola, pedindo um favor. - Sterek - UA :.


Teen Wolf não me pertence e panz ~

* * *

**Love Lessons**

_._

_._

_._

_Parte I_

_._

_._

Derek Hale. Capitão do time de lacrosse do colégio. Tinha tudo o que um cara poderia querer na vida – exceto, talvez, o fato de que ele não namorava uma das garotas mais populares do colégio, mas isso era apenas porque eles haviam terminado alguns meses antes.

Ao redor dele tinha uma aura estranha que fazia todos na escola acreditarem que perfeição existia, embora esse fato só ocorresse porque nem todos o conheciam de verdade. Assim sendo, nada – absolutamente nada – explicava por que ele, Derek, que tinha tudo e mais um pouco, estava ali, na frente de um dos garotos mais invisíveis e insignificantes da escola, pedindo um _favor_.

Stiles sabia quem era e sabia que ninguém se importava com ele na maior parte do tempo – ou "sempre" no que se referia a Lydia, é claro – portanto estava sendo especialmente difícil de acreditar que ele, justo ele, era quem estava ouvindo o absurdo que Derek estava falando.

De início fora estranho que Derek tenha pedido para falar com ele após o treino. Ele até mesmo pensou que fizera algo errado, dissera algo errado, ou levara a culpa por algo errado.

Então, falando milhares de coisas, devido ao nervosismo, coisas nas quais Derek não prestou a menor atenção, Stiles achou que daria pelo menos para tentar consertar alguma coisa.

"Stiles, eu realmente preciso que você cale a sua boca e me escute." O tom de voz era baixo e contido, mas era notável a irritação que todo aquele falatório provocara. "Ou eu juro que você vai ser cortado dos treinos se não parar de falar."

"Mas eu não estou muito certo se eu quero ouvir o que você tem a dizer, quer dizer, pelo que eu lembro, eu posso estar sendo cortado dos treinos de qualquer jeito, embora eu certamente não tenha feito nada para merecer isso, porque eu sou um anjo. Tudo bem que eu falo demais e fico sonhando acordado nas aulas, mas pelo menos eu tenho certeza de que isso é inofensivo – na verdade eu vou ser o único prejudicado – mas ainda assim-"

"Stiles. Cala. A. Maldita. Boca." Falou pausadamente tentando se fazer escutar, algo que era difícil com a torrente de palavras que saía a cada vez que o garoto abria a boca. "Eu tenho um favor a pedir."

E como se um milagre tivesse acontecido, Stiles ficou em silêncio, piscando apaticamente, como se ele tivesse entrado em uma espécie de estado de choque.

"Você o quê?"

"Um favor."

"E por que eu? Quer dizer, eu tenho certeza de que existem milhares de pessoas nessa escola que devem ser perfeitamente capazes de ajudar você com o que quer que esteja planejando e-..." Logo ele estava livre do transe e falando tanto quanto antes, incapaz de escutar o que Derek estava tenando dizer.

"Você nem ouviu o que eu quero. Cale a maldita boca e escute." Derek, perdendo o pouco de paciência que restava, segurou com força a camisa que Stiles vestia e o empurrou de encontro a parede, pensando que talvez isso pudesse lhe acalmar um pouco a cabeça e a língua. "Eu posso ser cortado do time por que minhas notas estão caindo. Eu preciso que você me ajude a melhorá-las."

"Eu? Ajudar você?"

Derek o encarou, sem responder. Era óbvio que para ele não havia nada de estranho naquilo, principalmente considerando que ele era o tipo de cara que conseguia o que queria.

"Ok. Alguém me dê um soco, acho que eu estou sonhando!" Stiles falou sarcasticamente, mas logo se arrependeu disso, ao ver a expressão no rosto de Derek de que ele realmente podia bater nele a qualquer momento. "Não você, nada pessoal." Derek o soltou e esperou por uma resposta enquanto o cérebro de Stiles trabalhava.

Certamente ajudar Derek poderia trazer algumas vantagens. Ele poderia pedir um favor em troca. Festas, lacrosse, Lydia, qualquer coisa desde que plausível e não ofendesse Hale. Eles poderiam ser visto juntos e então as pessoas finalmente o veriam. É claro que ele teria que lidar com o temperamento de Derek e provavelmente evitar um assassinato, o seu próprio, já que Derek seria obrigado a tolerá-lo também, mas não era nada que pudesse impedir Stiles de aceitar.

"Então..." Ele começou, incerto, tentando descobrir se era seguro falar, "você fica me devendo um favor." Era mais uma afirmação que uma pergunta, mas Stiles não conseguiu evitar que o tom subisse um pouco, a entonação um pouco deformada para ser uma pergunta, pensando que talvez não fosse assim tão fácil conseguir um favor de Derek. Tentando ter certeza de que aquilo não escaparia por seus dedos após ele ter tocado, isso que provavelmente seria uma dádiva que ele deveria usar com mais sabedoria do que ele já empregara alguma vez na vida.

"O que você quiser." Derek respondeu meio a contragosto, embora a decisão na verdade já estivesse tomada há algum tempo.

"Ótimo!" Stiles fingiu indiferença, como se todos os dias capitães de lacrosse do colégio lhe prometessem favores em troca de seu conhecimento.

"Ótimo." Derek murmurou e estendeu a mão para Stiles, que inocentemente a apertou, quase tendo alguns ossos quebrados, tamanha a força empregada por Derek no aperto de mãos.

Enquanto seu mais novo aluno se afastava, indo fazer o que quer que caras populares fazem depois dos treinos, Stiles sorria e comemorava sozinho no vestiário.

.

.

Scott esperava ansiosamente por Stiles no refeitório. Cada pessoa que aparecia por ali chamava sua atenção, fazendo-o observar atentamente os rostos ali existentes na busca pelo amigo. Havia ficado curioso com o pedido de Derek e queria saber o que ele poderia querer, imaginando os mais diversos motivos para tal fato.

Quando Stiles sentou ao seu lado, ele não cabia mais em si de ansiedade pelo tempo de espera, e a expressão no rosto do amigo não parecia das melhores o que colaborou para o aumento de sua curiosidade.

"E então? O que ele queria?" Stiles olhou para Scott e então ao redor deles, sussurrando em seguida.

"Ele precisa de ajuda para estudar ou vai ficar no banco nos próximos jogos."

Scott estava incrédulo, mas logo a incredulidade deu lugar ao contentamento.

"Mas isso é ótimo! Derek-"

"Shh." Stiles apressou-se em fazer Scott calar a boca. "Provavelmente ele não quer que ninguém saiba!" Ele murmurou. Afinal, qual capitão de time de lacrosse iria querer admitir que pediu ao nerd da sala para ter algumas aulas particulares para não perder o posto no time?

"Faz sentido." Scott admitiu. "E então?"

"Eu aceitei, é claro. Quais as probabilidades disso acontecer na vida!?"

"E o que você pediu em troca?" Scott perguntou, descobrindo a resposta pela expressão confusa no rosto de Stiles.

"Eu não pensei muito sobre isso! Quer dizer, eu pensei, mas não consegui chegar a uma conclusão. Eu estava chocado demais, na verdade, e disse que ele só me devia um favor."

"Um favor de Derek Hale certamente é alguma coisa." Ponderou por um momento. "Alguma ideia do que vai ser?"

"Não... Existe muitas coisas que eu iria querer dele. Tipo, que ele me passasse popularidade por osmose. Ou quem sabe um pouco de, você sabe, aquele ar de que ninguém vai fazer nada contra você, que você é superior a todos, sei lá."

"Você podia pedir dicas de lacrosse ou que ele falasse com o treinador." O rosto de Stiles se iluminou um pouco com a ideia.

"Isso me passou pela cabeça, mas são coisas demais. Derek é um idiota sortudo, porque enfim tem mais do que eu sonhei em conseguir após todos esses anos."

"Quando vai ser a primeira..." Scott olhou ao redor para ver se alguém estava prestando atenção ao que eles estavam conversando e, não notando nada anormal, continuou. "...aula?"

"Anh..."

"Qual o seu problema?!" Scott perguntou indignado. Provavelmente Stiles era a única pessoa que conseguia algo bom demais para ser verdade e não parecia exatamente ligar para isso. Qualquer um saberia dia e local, ou pelo menos saberia que seria avisado dentro em breve.

"Nenhum, nenhum. Eu vou falar com ele depois."

"Jackson iria adorar saber disso. Às vezes eu acho que ele se sente completamente ameaçado pelo fato de que Derek é um capitão muito melhor do que ele foi."

"É. Mas não é apenas isso. Você já viu como ele olha para o Jackson? Ele é intimidante, não que eu tenha medo dele ou qualquer coisa." Stiles tentou parecer convincente, mas a verdade - e Scott a sabia muito bem - era que a filosofia de Stiles era _evite qualquer problema_, quando 'qualquer problema' significava, na maioria das vezes, Derek, embora não fosse uma filosofia devidamente empregada, uma vez que ele parecia ter algum tipo de atração natural para atrair confusão. "Ei, vai trabalhar hoje?"

"Vou e provavelmente até o fim do expediente, se alguém finalmente puder deixar que isso aconteça."

"Ei, eu não tenho culpa se eu quero que o meu melhor amigo participe de uma vida mais agitada, com diversão até onde você pode aguentar. Eu só quero o melhor pra você, acredite em mim." Stiles notou o tom sarcástico empregado pelo amigo e tentou se defender da acusação implícita.

"E como tentar encontrar serial killers ou procurar pistas de um sequestro podem ser minimamente divertidos?"

"Você sabe o quão raro é acontecer algo assim por aqui? Você deveria me agradecer, de verdade. Caso contrário você ficaria mofando em uma clínica veterinária pelo resto da vida sem saber o que é viver."

"Eu vivo muito bem, obrigado." Ele respondeu rindo do drama que Stiles era capaz de montar e interpretar quando queria convencê-lo de algo, mesmo que eles dois soubessem que Stiles não estava completamente certo.

.

.

Stiles encontrou Derek novamente perto dos armários. Ele estava cercado de amigos que riam e conversam ao redor dele, sem que ele parecesse minimamente interessado na conversa.

Adotando uma postura séria, porém amigável, Stiles arriscou chamá-lo pelo nome.

Alguns dos amigos de Derek se viraram para encará-lo, enquanto Derek fazia o mesmo. Alguns outros continuaram conversando como se Stiles não fosse mais que uma ameba.

- Nós, hm... podemos conversar? - Ele tentou meio incerto, vendo Derek hesitar por um momento. - Bom, não é nada de importante é só sobre o que você me disse mais cedo sobre-"

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu volto em um segundo. - Derek o interrompeu e avisou aos amigos antes de andar na direção de Stiles. - Se você falar uma palavra, eu juro que vou fazer o treinandor tirar você do time me ajudando ou não. - Ameaçou entredentes, parecendo ameaçador o suficiente para Stiles jamais cogitar falar para alguém além de Scott, embora isso não fosse uma garantia de que ele não ameaçaria contar caso Derek não o tratasse com o devido respeito.

- Eu só queria saber como você pretende, você sabe, fazer isso, já que eu vou precisar me organizar e tenho certeza de que você também tem seus compromissos sociais ou seja lá o que for que você faça do seu tempo livre.

- O dia e o horário que você quiser. Na sua casa. Ou pode ser na biblioteca também.

- Mas alguém pode ver! - Stiles levantou as sobrancelhas em surpresa, incapaz de cogitar a ideia de que alguém iria querer ser visto com ele.

- Eu que devo me preocupar com isso.

- Tudo bem. - Stiles disse levantando as mãos como para mostrar que ele não iria se meter com esse detalhe. E enquanto Derek se afastava, dando a conversa deles por encerrada, Stiles ficou resmungando sobre a atitude do outro.

- Eu bem poderia ter que me preocupar com isso também. Quem ele pensa que é? Algum tipo de popstar ou qualquer coisa do gênero ? É claro que alguém tão inteligente como eu deveria me preocupar em ser visto com alguém tão... Bem, pop como ele. A quem eu estou querendo enganar ? - Perguntou-se enquanto abria o armário, furioso. - É claro que eu quero desesperadamente ser visto como alguém popular. Ou pelo menos eu queria que mais alguém soubesse o meu nome. Dúvido que Derek saiba o meu nome, para começo de conversa! - E agora que Stiles parava para pensar, ele só o ouvira se referir a ele como 'você', nada de nome ou sobrenome, algo que indicasse que havia alguma coisa naquela cabeça maligna que fosse capaz de identificá-lo.

Por fim, ele suspirou e apertou com o indicador e o polegar a ponte do nariz, decidindo-se a fazer algo para mudar aquela situação, numa tentativa audaciosa de 'pensar grande'.

.

.

É claro que o dia-a-dia de Stiles não mudou com essa proposta feita por Derek. Ele continuava dormindo tarde - ou às vezes não dormindo - e levantando da cama tendo apenas de vinte a dez minutos disponíveis para se arrumar, comer e ir para a escola, quando ele conseguia ter algum tempo de sono.

Ele continuava sendo invisível, até mesmo para Derek, que não passou a cumprimentá-lo nos corredores ou na sala, mesmo que Stiles pensasse que ele devia. Nos treinos, ele continuava sem ser nada além de mais um garoto qualquer no time, garoto esse que não era digno das atenções do treinador, e nas aulas, ele continuava se distraindo com pensamentos que o levavam mais longe do que talvez ele um dia estaria.

Então não foi com entusiasmo que ele abriu a porta para Derek no primeiro sábado em que eles haviam combinado de se encontrar para estudar na casa de Stiles. Ele estava incomodado para ser sincero. Alguém que no fim das contas não passava de um estranho estava invadindo o seu local sagrado - seu quarto - para fazer algo que ele não necessariamente queria fazer. Porque estudar, por mais que fosse um favor a Derek, importante frisar, que seria retribuído com outro favor, ainda assim não era das atividades mais prazerosas de sua vida, exceto talvez quando ele fazia pesquisas sobre o tema que mais lhe agradava, como informações de medicina forense ou sobre algum heroi de revistas em quadrinho.

- Qual a matéria em que você está tendo mais problemas? - Stiles perguntou ao jogar a mochila, que estava em cima da cama, no chão do quarto, observando Derek olhar rapidamente para o local e sua organização - ou a falta dela.

- Química.

Stiles coçou a cabeça ao ouvir a resposta e fez uma expressão que era um misto de dor e tristeza. Aquele não era o começo que ele esperava, uma vez que ele adoraria poder falar sobre qualquer coisa - qualquer coisa mesmo - menos química, porque, enfim, ele não era o aluno mais exemplar que Mr. Harris possuía.

- Não sei se você sabe ou se eu sou assim tão invisível, mas química não é a matéria em que eu me dou melhor. O professor tem essa mania de pegar no meu pé e eu simplesmente não consigo prestar tanta atenção na aula dele, então você talvez, só talvez, tenha escolhido um caminho não muito agradável para ser seguido.

- É só isso? - Derek perguntou com um olhar impassivo para Stiles que se sentia envergonhado, mesmo que não fosse admitir para ninguém, que, logo quando ele achou que tudo daria certo, na verdade, as coisas tomaram um rumo completamente diferente.

- É só isso o quê? - A vergonha começou a dar lugar à irritação ao ver Derek tão calmo e tranquilo quando ele estava praticamente abrindo o coração.

- É só isso o que você vai dizer? Porque, se for, eu devo dizer que podemos começar quando você quiser.

- Você ouviu o que eu acabei de dizer?!

- Ouvi.

Stiles esperou que ele completasse dizendo que estava arrependido ou que ele deveria ter escolhido outra pessoa, ou quem sabe algum comentário sarcástico sobre o fato de que ele não era tão inteligente quanto queria parecer, mas em vez disso Derek apenas sentou-se na cadeira em frente ao computador e esperou que Stiles se acomodassem para que assim eles pudessem começar.

Ele então sentou-se na cama, após puxar um livro de químida de baixo da pilha de livros que ele tinha ao lado do computador, passando as páginas de modo quase mecânico e desmotivado, procurando localizar a página em que Derek já estava lendo, pensando que ele, sim, talvez fosse ficar arrependido no final das contas.

O leve nervosismo pela situação de um modo geral e a ansiedade o dominavam, fazendo-o perder a concentração com mais facilidade que o normal. Derek tentava ler o que via escrito no livro e provavelmente esperava que Stiles fizesse mais que olhar apaticamente para as letras à sua frente, mas era impossível.

Ele então começou a ler em voz alta e a tentar explicar a si mesmo o que estava lendo, em uma tentativa de manter o foco. Entretanto, como é de costume em situações em que Stiles é exposto a sentimentos como ansiedade e nervosismo, ele falava mais do que Derek pensara que era possível, deixando o rapaz ligeiramente confuso a princípio, depois irritado, e então conformado - embora não menos aborrecido pelo falatório quase sem fim.

- Você não cansa? - Derek perguntou subitamente após longos minutos do monólogo de seu "tutor", encarando-o com curiosidade.

- O quê?!

- Não cansa de falar? - Refez a pergunta de modo a ser entendido, ignorando a expressão surpresa e meio perdida de Stiles.

- Na verdade isso é um mecanismo de defesa, tudo bem? Eu costumo falar demais mesmo, principalmente quando eu estou me esforçando para entender alguma coisa. Aliás, você está entendendo alguma coisa? Porque eu acho que estou chegando a uma boa conclusão aqui e certamente o professor teria orgulho de mim e do meu esforço.

- Mecanismo de defesa? - Derek arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, incrédulo.

- É.

- E você está se defendendo de mim? - Cruzou os braços, passando a divertir-se somente um pouco com a situação, embora sua expressão facial fosse indecifrável.

- Eu falei a você, certo? Química não é o melhor ponto de início, então, sim, eu estou me defendendo, mas não de você. Aliás, eu não tenho medo de você, se quer saber a verdade. Mas eu e a química temos realmente essa relação tortuosa e problemática que só precisa de um tempo para dar certo. Eu acho. Enfim.

Derek suspirou e olhou na direção de um ponto qualquer na parede, deixando que o silêncio os envolvesse. Era uma sensação estranha após ouvir Stiles falar quase sem parar direito para respirar.

- Aliás, por que você me escolheu? - Stiles quebro o silêncio, incomodado.

- Acho que nós podemos ir com um pouco de calma. Você disse que estava chegando a uma conclusão. - Derek mudou de assunto, e encarou Stiles enquanto ele o olhava como se estivesse decepcionado, o que era justo uma vez que Derek não estava disposto a contar por que Stiles, de todas as pessoas, fora a que ele escolhera.

- Anh... É, é. - E então Stiles explico detalhadamente sobre o que ele estava pensando quando afirmou ter quase chegado a uma conclusão. Ele voltou a falar tão rápido quanto possível, temendo perder qualquer detalhe do próprio pensamento se ousasse diminuir a velocidade. Derek fez um esforço para acompanhar - na verdade, era um tremendo esforço, uma vez que quanto mais Stiles falava, mais parecia que ele aumentava a velocidade das palavras.

Derek ainda pediu para ele explicar de novo uma ou duas coisas, que ele não conseguira pegar, e quando Stiles foi explicar novamente, dessa vez entendendo um pouco mais sobre o assunto, ele conseguiu ir mais devagar, fazendo Derek sair de lá quase tão sem dúvidas sobre o primeiro ponto do programa que cairia na prova quanto alguém que conseguira entender toda a explicação feita pelo professor em sala de aula.

Foi só quando Derek foi embora, quando Stiles pode deitar-se em sua cama e se sentir em paz por não ter mais alguém que o fazia se sentir desconfortável, ele notou, em seu quarto, que não havia explicação para o que havia acontecido ali. Em uma máquina de probabilidades infinitas, não deveria haver situação idêntica ou que fosse tão absurda.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som do carro do pai estacionando na garagem. Stiles desceu as escadas, saltando os degraus de dois em dois, interessado em descobrir se havia algo de interessante que ele pudesse ouvir. Talvez ele só precisasse relaxar um pouco e parar de se preocupar e tudo ficaria bem.

.

.

No dia seguinte, Scott faltou às aulas e Stiles ficou sozinho boa parte do tempo, embora ele nem ligasse realmente para o fato de que não tinha companhia com quem andar pelos corredores e fazer piadas sarcásticas sobre o que os professores diziam, com um sussurro que só Scott ouviria.

Felizmente, até mesmo durante a aula de química ele conseguiu distração o suficiente para uma vida, embora seus pensamentos fossem uma massa complexa que nem ele mesmo sabia onde começava ou acabava.

Sequer se deu conta quando a aula acabou, sendo despertado, em verdade, porque Derek sentara-se ao seu lado e, claro, a presença de alguém quando ele sabia que Scott não estava por perto era alarmante o suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer seu próprio mundo.

- Você não deveria estar prestando atenção?

- Você não deveria estar longe de mim?

- Se você aprende, então eu ganho alguma coisa.

- Certo, está fazendo isso porque está preocupado com você não aprender, mas você devia prestar atenção à aula também. Não é dependendo de mim que você vai conseguir melhorar suas notas. - Ele comentou embora não tivesse certeza sobre Derek ter ouvido ou não o que ele dissera, uma vez que Erika o estava chamando parada na porta da sala ele ainda tivera o cuidado de não falar alto o suficiente para ser ouvido por alguém mais além de Derek. Então ele voltou-se para olhar o grupo perto da porta, todos pareciam estar esperando somente pelo "líder".

- Eu também não gosto disso, mas nós dois ganhamos.

- Acho que esse é o único motivo por que eu não bati a porta na sua cara. - Stiles falou atrevidamente, enquanto guardava o próprio material na mochila e se preparava para sair.

- Então continue sendo um bom garoto. - Derek o avisou, levantando-se e andando até a porta, sendo recebido com um sorriso, mesmo que um sorriso dificilmente se delineasse em seus próprios lábios.

Stiles o observou por um tempo antes de seguir um caminho próprio, tentando não pensar demais. Então ele ficou para trás e andou em outra direção, buscando organizar os pensamentos que insistiam em se manifestar, e chegando a apenas uma conclusão: ele definitivamente não gostava de Derek.

.

.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Derek apareceu na casa de Stiles em quase todas as noites, exceto no domingo, quando eles haviam combinado que seria um dia livre de qualquer obrigação. Eles estudaram a maioria das matérias, embora, na verdade, avançassem com dificuldade em algumas delas. Na verdade, os encontros deles se limitavam a estudar, com Stiles evitando falar mais que o que seria necessário - embora o conceito de 'necessário' na mente de Stiles fosse um pouco diferente do que se vê por aí.

Derek sempre chegava pontualmente e ia embora após uma hora e meia. Ele achava que era o suficiente e não queria abusar da boa vontade de Stiles - ou pelo menos isso era o que Stiles pensava. Quando ele ia embora, o xerife Stilinski não havia chegado ainda, de modo que, por mais que ele houvesse escutado Stiles mencionar displicentemente que estava estudando com um amigo todas as noites antes que ele chegasse, foi somente no sábado quando ele subiu e os viu discutindo um assunto sobre o qual há muito não ouvia falar foi que ele pode entender de verdade que o filho estava, de fato, estudando em um local que não era a escola e que não era um assunto inútil, como os assuntos aos quais Stiles estava se dedicando ultimamente.

- Eu não quero interromper, eu só quero... hm, ver se precisam de alguma coisa. - Ele olhou com curiosidade para o rapaz que estava escutando atentamente o que o filho dizia com tanta empolgação e que eventualmente fazia comentários com uma voz séria e compenetrada, detalhes que ele pode perceber pelo que observou antes de, de fato, anunciar sua presença.

Stiles assustou-se um pouco e provavelmente perdeu a concentração, mas passando uma das mãos nos cabelos curtos, ele respondeu:

- Pai, nós não precisamos de nada. De verdade. Ah, esse é Derek. - Apresentou meio constrangido por eles estarem estudando juntos há quase uma semana ali e ele ainda não tê-lo feito. - Ele tem estudado comigo.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo. - Derek sorriu e falou gentilmente, levantando-se para cumprimentar o dono da casa.

- Igualmente. - o xerife notou que o garoto tinha mais força do que era esperado de um adolescente e supôs que eles deveriam ser colegas de time. Seria lamentável se Derek não fosse um dos melhores jogadores, na verdade. - Espero que meu filho não esteja atrapalhando muito.

- Para ser sincero, ele tem ajudado bastante.

- Bom saber. Eu vou deixar vocês estudarem em paz. - Completou ao notar o olhar levemente irritado de Stiles na direção dos dois e desceu as escadas pensando que era bom ver o filho se interessando mais pelos estudos.

- O quê? - Derek perguntou ao também notar o olhar de Stiles em sua direção.

Stiles não conhecia Derek. Tudo o que ele sabia era que ele era um capitão ranzinza, um aluno quieto, um garoto popular, mas muitas vezes fechado em si mesmo. Ele sabia que ele tinha notas que estavam caindo e que fora sensato o suficiente para pedir ajuda, embora o pedido de ajuda não tivesse sido dos mais gentis. Ele fora mais rude com Stiles do que ele poderia se lembrar, desde que eles tinham pelo menos dez anos de idade, e irritava-o diversas vezes. Na última semana tivera mais ímpetos de largar tudo e desistir, embora não o tivesse feito, porque ele fora insistente consigo mesmo o suficiente para garantir que ele conseguiria, com esse favor prestado ao capitão do time, algo que pudesse ajudar ele e Scott, quem sabe. Afinal, quem não queria ser titular do time do colégio no campeonato que estava se aproximando?

E talvez fosse por isso tudo que ele pensava que não conhecia Derek o suficiente, uma vez que ele podia ser gentil e amigável com o pai dele, enquanto tudo que Stiles conseguia lembrar era de situações em que as pessoas se sentiam retraídas em sua presença.

- Nada. - ele respondeu balançando a cabeça em negativa, esperando que Derek voltasse a se sentar e eles pudessem novamente voltar a estudar biologia.

Derek o olhou com desconfiança por alguns segundos antes de pegar seu livro de volta e buscar entre as palavras o local onde eles haviam parado, e então eles puderam continuar até que estivessem cansado demais até mesmo para pensar sobre a mais simples das perguntas.

Após as coisas de Derek estarem devidamente arrumadas, eles desceram as escadas em silêncio, o que era estranho e quase inimaginável. O pai de Stiles estava na sala, assistindo televisão e estranhou não ouvir o filho tagarelar. Não comentou nada, entretanto. Observou-os disfarçadamente andarem até a porta, Derek se despedir com um 'nos vemos' um tanto quanto seco e Stiles fechar a porta, suspirando e andando para se juntar a ele.

- Algum problema com o seu, uh, amigo?

- Ele não é exatamente meu amigo e, não, nós não temos nenhum problema. Eu só estou cansado demais por hoje. Estudar definitivamente não é fácil.

- Mas eu estou orgulhoso. - Confessou, olhando na direção da TV por alguns segundos antes de observar o rosto do filho, que estava sem saber o que dizer. - Derek está no time também?

- Ele é o capitão. - Stiles saiu do torpor em que se encontrava. - E vai perder a posiçaõ se não estudar. O treinador ameaçou deixá-lo no banco e com o campeonato se aproximando acho que ele ficou desesperado. Ou pelo menos tão desesperado quanto Derek Hale é capaz de ficar.

- Hale?

- Eu não falei? O sobrenome dele é Hale...

- Hale... Então aquele é o garoto. - O pai de Stiles comentou mais para si mesmo, entretanto, Stiles ficara curioso o suficiente para não deixar escapar qualquer suspiro que o pai contasse com relação a Derek.

- O que tem ele?

- Eu pensei que você estivesse cansado demais até mesmo para querer saber de velhas fofocas que rodaram a cidade alguns anos atrás.

- Eu estou cansado, mas não é nada que uma boa história não possam resolver. - Ele respondeu prontamente.

- Mas eu não estou pronto o suficiente para contar. Acho que nós dois devíamos descansar.

- Dia cheio?

- Bem cheio.

- Eu poderia preparar um banho quente para você, se quiser. E quem sabe um boa bebida.

- Bela tentativa, mas não, obrigado. Boa noite, filho. - o xerife despediu-se e deixou Stiles sozinho na sala, remoendo todas as possibilidades que cruzavam seus pensamentos.

.

.

Estava inquieto demais e consciente demais para manter-se em casa. Foi por esse motivo que ele procurou Scott no dia seguinte com mais em mente do que uma simples visita para que pudessem jogar conversa fora ou jogar um pouco de vídeo game.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - Scott perguntou ao abrir a porta, sem se importar com o fato de que em uma das raras vezes na vida Stiles não tinha feito nada absurdo a fim de entrar em contato com ele.

- Espero não estar interrompendo nada, eu quero dizer, eu iria odiar interromper qualquer coisa que você estivesse fazendo, principalmente se tiver algo a ver com a Allison, só porque eu tenho algum tipo de suspeita que me faz ficar ansioso e querer ir investigar o que quer que tenha acontecido independente de qualquer coisa e mesmo que você venha comigo ou não.

- Uou! Espera, Stiles, espera! Mais uma vez e devagar. Respira. Ótimo. - Falou em tom apaziguador enquanto Stiles respirava com calma, embora não fosse o suficiente para fazer sua expresão corporal mudar. Ele ainda parecia agitado, embora menos ofegante, mas mesmo assim ele repetiu, ainda atropelando um pouco as palavras no processo.

- Meu pai mencionou algo ontem sobre algo no passado dos Hale e eu sinto que há muito, muito, muito mais por trás dessa história do que a gente pode imaginar. Ou talvez não, já que minha imaginação está trabalhando sem parar em várias versões diferentes para o que quer que tenha acontecido.

- E você vai sair para investigar isso agora?

- E por que não? - Deu de ombros, como se a pergunta de Scott não tivesse qualquer sentido, e, de fato, a pergunta não fazia qualquer sentido para Stiles. - Quanto mais cedo começarmos mais rápido nós vamos conseguir solucionar o mistério. Você está comigo?

- O que você tem em mente? - Perguntou para ter uma ideia sobre com o que estavam lidando ali.

- Eu não sei. Talvez assassinato, coisas sobrenaturais, qualquer coisa. E, tudo bem, qualquer coisa é muito mais do que temos tido atualmente. Está comigo ou não?

Eles se encararam por alguns instantes antes que Scott finalmente se decidisse.

- Eu já volto.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Olá a todos! :3 Ou pelo menos a todos os que leram até aqui. Eu não sei muito bem o que dizer nessa nota, porque faz tempo que eu não publico coisas. Então, eu só espero que tenham gostado e que possam relevar o fato de que faz tempo que eu não escrevo fics :x

É isso ^^

_Nyune ~_


End file.
